


Три урока Луминары Ундули

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как джедаи воспитывают своих учеников, которые безнадёжно в них влюблены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три урока Луминары Ундули

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты: Леди Шардоне, Diana Vert.
> 
> 2\. Написано на ФБ для fandom Star Wars 2013.

Щедрость учителя оказалась для Баррисс неожиданной.

— Джедай не должен поддерживать связь со своей семьёй, потому что привязанность такой силы опасна, — растолковывала учитель. — Особенно для юных падаванов. Но джедай, — она улыбнулась, — не обязан отрицать весь свой род.

Учитель всегда улыбалась уверенно и скупо. Баррисс завороженно смотрела, как вытягивается угол аккуратного рта и как едва заметно поджимается подбородок. Её татуировка чуть деформировалась, и это еле различимое несовершенство лишний раз напоминало Баррисс о желании потрогать чёрный узор. Ощутить под пальцами тёплую кожу и, может быть, фактуру...

А теперь у неё будет своя. Баррисс заслужила это своими стараниями и усердием. Она уже выбрала, как именно аккуратные ромбики лягут на щёки, проходя через нос. Учитель кивком одобрила выбор, и это прибавило Баррисс уверенности.

Баррисс думала, что будет больно. Поэтому перед мастером-татуировщиком с Мириала она сжалась, опасаясь обжигающего нервы прикосновения инструмента.

Учитель с лёгкостью уловила её состояние.

— Расслабься, Баррисс, — мягко сказала она. — Это всего лишь страх.

Баррисс послушно выдохнула, приводя мысли и эмоции в порядок. Она дышала размеренно, как научили, пока татуировщик раз за разом прикасался к её лицу. Страх действительно оказался сильнее боли. Скоро Баррисс окончательно успокоилась, терпеливо переносила неприятную процедуру и то и дело поглядывала на подбородок учителя.

Она не могла понять, почему её так привлекала эта татуировка.

Но, в конце концов, прикоснуться к ней было более чем невинным желанием.

* * *

Баррисс Оффи была влюблена в Луминару Ундули.

Баррисс доводилось слышать печальные вздохи других падаванов по своим учителям и таким образом поняла, что подобное не редкость. Но свой секрет она охраняла тщательно и бережно. Связь учителя и ученика была очень крепка — слишком крепка, — поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что молодые юноши и девушки испытывали столь сильную привязанность. Некоторые джедаи считали это закономерным — и проходящим. Но Баррисс была уверена, что её случай — особенный. Никто из падаванов не любил своего наставника так, как Баррисс любила учителя Луминару.

Баррисс вдохновлялась силой её духа, который был способен рушить скалы — но не рушиться сам. Баррисс восхищалась её мудростью и жадно впитывала новые знания. Баррисс поражалась её самодисциплине. Баррисс любовалась её гибкостью и ловкостью во время тренировок. Баррисс радовалась, что учитель тоже была мириаланкой — это позволяло им понимать друг друга лучше и быть ещё ближе.

И, конечно же, Баррисс любила татуировку на её подбородке.

Всё это она держала в себе.

Поэтому, когда учитель с неожиданными лёгкостью и лукавством приняла предложение благодарных алвари совершить омовение в одном из ансионских озёр, она оказалась абсолютно к подобному не готовой. Иногда Баррисс в тоске позволяла себе углубиться в собственные фантазии и представляла себе другие татуировки учителя, скрытые вечно наглухо застёгнутыми одеждами. Где они находятся, какой именно они формы, как приятно к ним прикасаться... И когда на берегу учитель принялась снимать плотную юбку, Баррисс призвала на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы приказать пальцам не дрожать, сердцу — не колотиться с быстротой крыльев тойдарианца, глазам — не бегать жадным взглядом по телу учителя. Чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

Но учитель не была бы собой, если бы не почувствовала её напряжение.

— Расслабься, Баррисс, — между прочим сказала она, вытягивая над водой руки с узором татуировок вдоль запястий. Баррисс отвернулась с трудом и сделала вид, что стадо сураппов представляет куда больший интерес. — Это же отдых. Всего лишь отдых.

Баррисс была с ней не согласна.

Её желания оказались отнюдь не невинными. Но, в конце концов, она была всего лишь подростком.

* * *

Баррисс старалась глубоко и размеренно дышать, но то и дело теряла контроль, и сквозь сжатые зубы прорывались короткие стоны. Она ощущала уверенность учителя так же хорошо, как её крепкую ладонь на своём бедре, но это плохо помогало держать себя в руках.

— Баррисс.

Учитель была так близко, что она почувствовала её дыхание на своём лице. Прямо на татуировке и на плотно закрытых веках. Оно было тёплым и приятным.

— Баррисс, — твёрдо сказала учитель, — открой глаза. Посмотри на меня.

Баррисс отчаянно не хотелось этого делать, но она беспрекословно подчинилась. Ладонь учителя сжала её ногу сильнее, и на этот раз Баррисс смогла сдержать и стон, и судорожный выдох. Оставленная взрывом мины рана на её бедре выглядела ужасно: сквозь развороченную плоть была видна и розоватая кость, и широкая трещина в ней. Кровь залила учителю руку и пропитала подол её юбки, отчего тот влажно блестел. Баррисс направляла последние силы на то, чтобы сдерживать разваливающиеся над ними стены и потолок илумского храма, не имея возможности хоть немного облегчить собственную боль. Её лихорадило. Она знала, что учитель тоже прикладывает все возможные силы, чтобы они не оказались погребены в кристаллической пещере, но ранение Баррисс не способствовало её концентрации, и напряжённые пальцы это выдавали. Но каким бы безнадёжным ни казалось их положение, учитель не сдавалась — и Баррисс, закрыв глаза, искала спасения в её уверенности.

И в её близости.

— Расслабься, Баррисс, — сказала учитель, внимательно глядя на неё. — Это всего лишь боль.

Баррисс смотрела на её серьёзное лицо, на плотно сжатые и чуть подрагивавшие от усердия губы, на каплю пота, стекавшую от уха к тугому вороту. И, не выдержав, она опустила лоб на плечо учителя.

На этот раз Баррисс была с ней согласна.


End file.
